


Game Night

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have planned a full-on board game night with the rest of the Grumps family, as they need to introduce you to a new game before your appearance on Table Flip. Little do you know that the game might reveal more about the players than you even thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling really terrible about myself today and I've had this idea for a story for a long while now and I just needed to write down something cute and sorta fluffy to make myself feel better about stuff. So here we go.  
> I'm also well aware that I should update that other story and there will be more to come for it soon! I've been sick recently so I havent felt up to write, but I'm gonna wrap my thoughts into a chapter hopefully before the end of the week!

You had been invited to the Grump house for an evening of tabletop games after Suzy and Barry had convinced you to join them in for an episode of Table Flip. Having few other guests alongside you, everyone else already knew how to play the game they had picked for that day, but since you didn’t and was the only one on that forte, the Grumps family had decided that a great way to introduce you to the game of the episode was to play it with you beforehand and get you familiar with it so the show would be easier for everyone to shoot.

Hanging your coat on the rack, you walked to the living room where Arin and Suzy had already arranged everything ready for the game night – the game you were going to play for Table Flip wasn’t going to be the only one you had planned to play tonight, so they had a pile of board games on the floor, alongside with bunch of movies picked out, few card games like Meta Game and Cards Against Humanity for the short waiting times, and bunch of snacks and drinks all over the place. You guys had planned on spending the entire Saturday, if not even the entire weekend doing this, so you had packed some extra clothes along with you, knowing that the Hanson-Berhow residence would allow you to sleep in there if the night stretched for far too long, which it was bound to happen, knowing the group you were going to hang out with.

“(y/n), you made it!” Arin exclaimed as you dropped your bag on the couch next to Barry, who gave you a hug as you sat down on his lap in the tiny couch, giving a wave at Arin who looked up from the game board set ready on the floor. “I was worried you wouldn’t want to drive because of the rain.”

“Oh you know, I’m trying to get used to it,” you shrugged with a smile, returning the hug to Barry who beamed as your tiny figure sat in his lap. “It’s not a valid reason, according to most people, to not drive around. I just hate slippery streets.”

“Well, I’m glad you came,” Suzy piped in as she walked in to the living room, hanging the guys bottles of Pepsi. “If you want something cold to drink, there’s bunch of stuff in the kitchen.”

Nodding as an answer to her, you stood up, telling Barry that you’d be back to warm him up in a second, the man responding with a nod of his own. Standing up and walking to the kitchen, you were stopped on your tracks in the hallway as you heard the front door opening, a familiar voice calling Arin and Suzy’s names.

“I saw (y/n)’s car outside, is she here?!” Hearing his excited voice coming around the corner you nearly burst out laughing. Waiting up for few seconds you suddenly saw the tall, lanky man appear from behind the corner, stopping on his tracks as soon as he saw you, a wide and bright smile crossing his entire face.

“Leigh!” you exclaimed as you ran at him, jumping on him with your arms and legs wrapping around him, nearly knocking the tall man over. He groaned with a slightly annoyed tone, which was quickly replaced by lighthearted chuckles though as he felt you snuggling against his neck.

“Stop calling me that,” Danny chuckled as he tried to shake you off of him, without any success. “How you’ve been? God it’s been like months since we saw last time, (y/n).”

“Two and half months exactly,” you muttered into his ear, before pulling your head back so you could stare up directly at his face. “Now, carry me into the kitchen, my sweet prince, I a might need for some refreshments.”

Shaking his head with a laugh, Danny turned on his heels, you still having a tight hold of him with all your limbs, the man carrying you along with him to the kitchen where you finally let go of him, digging two bottles of Pepsi from the fridge, hanging one to him.

As you returned to the living room, you basically dragging Danny inside after you, Arin laughed your excited face as you proudly stated, “Look guys, I caught myself a wild Leigh! Can I keep him?”

“He’s all yours,” Suzy giggled, making you punch the air victoriously as you led Danny to the couch, sitting him down after you picked up your bag from his seat. Dropping the bag on the floor next to the couch, you made yourself comfortable on the armrest next to Danny, watching as Arin was playing around with the board game set ready for you guys to play.

“Oh, so Barry gets his lap warmed by you but Dan doesn’t?” Suzy asked with a sly smile, Danny’s eyes looking up from Arin’s antics to you, with a somewhat, though obviously faked, hurt look on his face. “(y/n), how dare you? Are my hips less important to you than Barry’s?”

You looked between him and Barry, who had hard time holding back his laughter, for a moment, before giving Danny a forgiving pat on the cheek. “I’m sorry, my sweet prince,” you smiled at him, calling him by the nickname you had given to him since the first meeting you guys ever had had and he didn’t mind you calling him by that at all, just like he was entirely fine most of the time with you calling him by his real first name, “He was here before you so he needed the attention more than you. And if it makes you feel better, I can do this.” You pushed yourself up from the arm rest, dropping down on the couch, sitting on Barry’s lap and lifting your legs over Danny’s legs, giving the Jew a grin. “Better now, Leigh?”

He rolled his eyes at your grin. “How is that even remotely close to sitting in my lap, (y/n)?” But you had already gotten down into a conversation with Barry about his favorite indie games, completely ignoring the whining coming from the other end of the couch.

 

\------------------------------

 

It took some time for Ross to arrive to the Grump house, explaining that their kitties had a really bad day going on so they couldn’t be left alone in the house, so unfortunately Holly had to drop out from the game night, but she had promised to arrive possibly tomorrow. Brian had texted Danny that he had gotten an inspiration with the next few possible Ninja Sex Party songs, so he would be working on some sweet and sexy music for the rest of the night – his own words – and unfortunately he wouldn’t be making it either tonight. Again, possibly tomorrow.

“Well, then it’s just the six of us,” Arin shrugged as he quickly counted the people who had settled down on the floor to play Cards Against Humanity in the time they had waited for Brian to arrive. “That’s fine though, at least we have an even number of players at all times.”

Wondering in your head how much you had hoped to see Holly and Brian tonight, like reading your mind Ross added in, “And if they come in tomorrow, we have again even number of players.”

“True, that’s very true,” Arin nodded, looking through the white cards in his hands, his head clearly ticking through the thought if you should play another round of the game or move forward. You quickly looked around yourself, spotting the Pictionary box behind you on the floor, dropping your cards in the discard pile and reached for the box, lifting it up in the air in a really triumphly manner.

“Well, I guess we know what (y/n) wants to play next,” Barry chuckled as he dropped his cards on the floor as well, reaching for the box in your hands and started emptying it on the floor while Suzy and Arin gathered the card game back into it’s box.

“What kind of teams should we do?” Danny asked as he watched you help Barry to empty the box on the floor and starting to shuffle the cards. “I mean, we have three artists here and three nonartists, so I think it would be fair to pair one artist with one nonartist?”

“I guess,” Arin shrugged, locking eyes with the lanky man wearing the famous red plaid shirt with few of the top buttons ever so slightly left open. “You wanna partner up?”

“I take Ross!” you exclaimed as you put the cards down on the floor, the young Australian giving you an accepting smile with a nod. “So that leaves Suze and Bear-y.”

“I’m fine with that,” Suzy piped in as the closed the card game box, placing it away from the way as she got up, going to hunt down enough paper and pens for the whole group. It took a while for the group to rearrange on the floor after Suzy got back so everyone could sit with their partners, and soon enough you got the game finally started.

 

\------------------------------

 

“What’s this?” you questioned as you took a sip from your almost empty Pepsi bottle, looking down at a game box that read ‘Dixit’ on the top of it. It was a game you had never heard of, but it looked interesting from the box, so you had been curiously looking through the stuff inside the box in between other games. So far your night had been filled with raging tournament of Pictionary that you and Ross unfortunately had lost to both other teams, Suzy and Barry winning that round. You had also played bunch of Meta Game in between turns, and you had come into the conclusion that Ross was a really valid with his explanations and backing himself and his accusations up about things, something that you had totally never expected from him.

Along with those games, you had already played various rounds of Clue, none of which you had won though, as well as the ever so popular Betrayal at House on the Hill, which you had seen them playing on Table Flip before. You had been very glad after you had been revealed to be the bad guy and you had managed to kill all the other players.

“Oh dude we should totally play Dixit next!” Danny stated excitedly as he saw you holding the box on your lap, you currently going through the pile of picture cards in your hands. “I love that game, it’s one of my favorites!”

“I don’t know how to play this,” you admitted, seeing disbelief crossing Danny’s face as he looked back from the cards at you. “It’s okay!” he quickly stated, replacing the disbelief in his voice with pure cheerfulness as his usual way was, “I’ll teach you! It’s not hard, we can go through the rules really fast and you learn while we play it, it’s super fun!”

“Oh, we were going to play this anyways, since this was the game we were thinking about playing with you in Table Flip,” Barry piped in, Suzy nodding excitedly as they both clearly approved Dixit as the next game of the night. “Dan really likes this game and he’s good at teaching the rules, so he’ll just run you over the basics quickly while we set up the game.”

You nodded, turning to Danny who had taken a seat on your side already, with few cards and the instruction booklet at hand, babbling away about the meaning of the cards and the story telling and so on.

After you were sure you had gotten at least some kind of hang of the game, you guys settled down with the colored bunnies and shared the cards, deciding that Ross would go first. Listening him blubber some of his usual nonsense out as the hint for his card, you looked through your hand of colorful cards, Danny’s voice beside you reminding yourself what to do next. Nodding, you picked one card from your hand, sliding it to Suzy who shuffled the cards together, placing all six of them in a row next to the board, repeating Ross’ hint with each of them.

“And now you vote for the one card,” Danny explained to you again, picking the little colorful number plates from the floor in front of you, placing them into your hands, “that you think is Ross’ card. Don’t show your pick to anyone before everyone has picked.”

Nodding again, you followed his instruction, looking carefully between the cards on the floor and the number plates on your hands, finally picking the plate with the number three on it. As everyone else had picked their choices, everyone revealed their plates, only you and Suzy managing to guess Ross’ card right. Highfives ensued from the three of you all around and Suzy moved everyone’s bunnies accordingly, leaving her into the lead and Danny to the last place.

Few other similar rounds ensued, each of you gathering some points and for the most time all of you were head-to-head in the board with your bunnies, eventually the game ending up with you and Danny being in the lead. It was your turn to pick the hint for the card, and you weighted through your options, landing on with the card that had a picture of a cat with it’s paws up in the air over a fishbowl that looked more like a crystal ball, with a sole fish inside.

“This is how I feel when I look at you,” you stated, looking at the card with a small smile in the corner of your mouth. Placing the card picture down in the middle of the ring you six made, everyone else started to rummage through their cards – eventually the pile in the middle containing all six needed cards. Suzy took it upon herself to shuffle them and place them all next to the board, repeating the hint sentence after every card was placed down, just like during every other round before.

You ended up with your card being the first one, the next one being a picture of a burning heart, third card was a picture of a boy riding an unicorn over a rainbow bridge to a green grass field, then there was an a picture of a thermometer looking like a snake with the red liquid inside of it partially flowed out, another one with a girl in a snowy field with a sole flower peeking from the snow, and finally a card with a boy standing on the top of a ladder, painting a picture of a dove on the sky.

“Oh this one’s easy,” Danny grinned at you as he looked through the number plates in his hands, making you roll his eyes at him. “Don’t speak before you play, Leigh. Remember this round is for all or nothing for you.”

“Oh yeah, you are both missing just three points,” Suzy quickly counted, looking back at the cards on the floor. “If even one person gets it, she wins. And if only Dan gets it, it’s a tie.”

“Like I said,” Danny repeated himself, picking the number plate in his hand that he was going to play, giving you a barely noticeable wink. “This one’s easy. I know you well enough for this, (y/n).”

“You know,” Arin spoke up as he picked his number, placing the plate face down in front of him on the floor, “This is the kind of hint where you can easily tell how a person feels about whoever they thought about while picking that card. Like this one,” he continued, pointing at the burning heart card on the table, bringing everyone’s attentions to it, “It’s clearly a mark of like burning passion or something.”

“Oh I’m gonna be so disappointed if you didn’t play that one,” Suzy giggled at him, Arin smirking at her only as an answer. After everyone had picked their numbers, everyone revealed them at the same time – you having to announce that only Danny had picked your card, which had indeed been the number one that only he had chosen.

“What!” Arin exclaimed as he watched Suzy moving both your white and Danny’s blue bunnies over the finish line. “How is that even showing feeling like that?! (y/n) you better explain this one!”

“Leigh, why don’t you explain?” you asked as you watched Danny sitting next to you, doing a small victory dance as he had won over you in overall points after two people had voted for his card. “Since you got it right and apparently it was so easy to get.”

“Well, first of all, I know you love cats,” he grinned at you, you just nodding as a simple answer, allowing him to continue, “Second, it was obvious that it was going to get a bit obscure with this one, knowing (y/n) and everything, and the cat looks the fish in the bowl with no hole like it really wants it, but it’s clearly out of it’s reach. And the cat just likes looking at it, imagining what it would be like to eat that fish.”

“Is that how you think?” Ross asked, picking the card in his hands, examining it closer like he was trying to prove Danny’s theory of your choice wrong, even though he had been more or less right with it. “I thought it was going to be something along the lines of ‘it’s a sole fish in the water that you will never reach’ or something.”

“That works too, I guess,” you shrugged, thinking back at why you had actually even picked the card with such a hint. After all, there was someone who you wanted, the sole fish in the sea as Ross had put it, outside of your reach, the sole fish trapped in the crystal ball that you could only watch outside from as the cat staring endlessly at the fish swimming around in the ball.

“This one would have been more accurate for that hint, all around,” Ross continued, pointing at the card with the flaming heart. That was true though, whoever had played that one probably stole a point or two for themselves. “Who’s card was it anyways?” you asked, being somewhat surprised to see Danny raise his arm up. “That was mine, I thought I’d play it safely to earn some extra points to win this round.”

You rolled your eyes at him, of course he would only think about winning over you. That’s what it always came down to, just winning over you so you wouldn’t have the satisfaction of teasing him over it. You had already had plenty of changes to tease him though, as you had killed him slowly and painfully in the game of the Betrayal at House on the Hill earlier. And that was more fun for you at the moment than beating him up in the bunny race that the game of Dixit had turned into during the last few rounds.

“Oh so it’s you who has some kind of burning passion for someone?” Arin winked at him, you shaking your head as you saw a light blush covering Danny’s cheeks as he asked Arin to stop acting like an ass.

You got up from the floor, calling in for a break. You guys had been sitting down for few good hours now at least, the clock was slowly closing in on midnight and it had been a while since the last break. You picked your bag from the side of the couch where you had left it, rummaging quickly through it, you picked up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, receiving a questioning, somewhat worried look from Danny as you placed the bag back into his lap, making him promise that he would guard it with his life.

“I thought you were trying to quit smoking,” Barry spoke up on Danny’s side before the man had a chance to say anything. You brushed his remark off with a shrug, without much of a reply leaving the living room after promising to Suzy that you wouldn’t smoke anywhere near the front porch.

As you stepped outside the house, closing the door after you, you were delighted to find out that the rain had stopped for the most part. You walked down the few steps on the porch, walking down the driveway to the gate and stepped outside of it, making sure you wouldn’t get ashes all around the front garden of the house. Lighting up the cigarette in your hand, you took a deep breath of it, trying to calm your nerves down.

While you had somehow managed to keep yourself together for the most part inside the house, it was slowly starting to kill you. While you really liked spending time with everyone as a one big happy group, just being this close to him without having a chance to really explain to him how you felt in his presence was driving you slowly insane.

There was an obvious reason why you chose to not often hang out with the group, explaining it every time with being busy with your work and such. While all the while, in fact, you were just too afraid to get too close to Danny in case your crush on him would turn out to become something much more than what you were capable of handling yourself.

“Hey.” His voice caught you so off guard that you inhaled the smoke, coughing up a good few seconds as you tried to clear your lungs from the smoke that wasn’t obviously supposed to be there. Shooting your eyes over your shoulder towards Danny who was standing on the other side of the fence surrounding the house, giving you an apologetic look, as he was apparently well aware that he had scared you just now.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that, Leigh,” you rolled your eyes at him, resuming into the cigarette after you had caught enough fresh air again. “I’ll stop when you stop calling me by that name.”

“You said yourself it’s alright, sweet prince,” you chuckled at him, Danny just shaking his head as he leaned over the fence as if he was trying to catch your attention again. Turning back towards him, you dropped the cigarette to the ground, extinguishing it with the tip of your shoe, knowing that he didn’t like that thing between the two of you. Sending him a smile, you sighed, “Sorry. Did you want something?”

“I needed to ask you a thing.” You looked Danny as he tried to find some kind of clear order for the words he wanted to say, catching a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. “You didn’t pick that hint for the cat card just randomly, did you?”

“What if I did?”

“I mean, I think you picked it just because you knew I was the only one who was going to get it.”

You couldn’t hold back a chuckle, getting a confused look back from him. “Oh, you are really flattering yourself tonight, Daniel.”

Hearing you finally using the name he wanted to be addressed with, Danny shook his head with a smile. “That’s not it. I mean, you knew I was going to get it, did you?”

“I don’t know. That’s just how I felt at the moment, to me it didn’t really matter as long as someone got it.”

He sighed, shaking his head at you. Confused, you tilted your head, trying to catch a better angle of his face. Wasn’t that the answer he wanted out of you? Was this really Danny Avidan standing in front of you, wanting you to admit that the card you picked was picked just for him? Nah, that couldn’t be it, he never –

“You picked that because you wanted to tell me how you feel about me in secret, didn’t you?”

You froze in place as his words stopped your thoughts in the middle of their track, sizing the man standing on the other side of the tall, white painted fence between the two of you. There was still the slight shade of pink on his cheeks that you were barely able to see in the dim light of the streetlights, as you watched him pick something out of his pocket.

Danny showed you the card of the burning heart that he had played during that round. Looking confusedly between the man and the card in his hand, your questioning look was answered as he learned forward over the fence, catching you slightly off guard again as he placed his lips against yours.

You didn’t refuse the kiss. In fact, it all felt quite nice under the dim streetlight in the middle of the night. As he pulled apart from you, he whispered quietly in your ear. “It’s not a coincidence that I played this card for your hint, you know.”


End file.
